


Stop The Rain

by BaggerHeda



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drabble, EFA Fic Challenge 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaggerHeda/pseuds/BaggerHeda
Summary: For the EFA Fic Challenge 2018Prompt: “Rain”





	Stop The Rain

Nicole stamped her rain-sodden boots on the porch. She was muddy, tired, and chilled through, but she’d cleared the swale and the homestead wouldn’t flood.

The door thumped open, revealing Wynonna, bottle in hand. “Jeez, Haughtstuff. You look like a drowned rat.”

Nicole peeled off her jacket, didn’t see anywhere to hang it. She left it heaped by the door.

Waverly’s voice, irritated, drifted from the kitchen. “Why aren’t you out there helping her, Wynonna?”

_“Why aren’t you, babygirl?”_ Wynonna bellowed. She turned to Nicole, shrugging. “Whiskey?”

“Lemme get my boots off,” groused Nicole, but she took the bottle anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters so much.
> 
> A drabble, in the original, old-school fanfic meaning, is exactly 100 words, no more, no less.  
> Like a haiku, enjoy it in its brevity.


End file.
